narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayate Tanaka
THIS PAGE IS NOT FINISHED OC's First Name/Second Name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background Hayate was born and raised in Konoha by her mother. Her parents thought she would be a boy, so they gave her a boy's name before she was born. Her father died of natural causes when Hayate was seven years old. She trained with her mother and always strived to be number one to avenge her father, a great shinobi. Personality As a young child, Hayate was cold and kept to herself. After she graduated from the academy and was a part of Team 3, she learned the importance of forming bonds with her teammates and working together. She warmed up a bit and began to take a liking to her team. She is always deemed intimidating and scary because of her calm demeanor, straight face, and skills in Kenjutsu. After the events of the Shinobi War and the Tanaka/Fukui Battle resulting in her mother's death, she has grown quiet and reserved again. The only person she showed any emotion to was Takeo Himura, her former teammate. When she returned to her team after months of personal training and recovering, she seemed a bit more open and kind towards her friends. Appearance During her time before and during the academy as well as when she was a Genin/Chunin, Hayate wore a gray, short sleeved dress with a slit on the either side to allow access to her shurikan case and provide mobility. A light blue obi was wrapped around the hips and the Tanaka Warrior's Katana fastened on the right side. She wore black pants under her dress. She wore black, fingerless gloves and the standard blue ninja sandals. She had bandages on her forearms and a blue band tied around her right arm. Her black forehead protector is located on her left thigh, just below her shurikan case. Her brown hair is kept down and his just past her shoulders. In part two, during the Shinobi War, Hayate is seen wearing a very similar outfit. However, the blue obi on her dress is changed to red and she stops wearing the fingerless gloves. Her hair has also grown halfway down her back. In part two, just after the war, Hayate's appearence has changed quite a bit. Before and during the Tanaka/Fukui Battle, she is seen wearing a black shirt and a black skirt with slits on the sides. She wears black shorts under her skirt. Since she was advanced to Jonin a year before the war, she wears the standard Jonin Flak Jacket. The Tanaka Warrior's Katana is now strapped to her back. She wears the standard ninja sandals, now in black. She has bandages on her calves, forearms, and left thigh. She now keeps her hair half up in a bun; the rest is kept down. Directly after the Tanaka/Fukui Battle (during her recuperation and training time), Hayate wears a purple tank top and black shorts. Since she is overcoming multiple serious injuries in her right leg leg, she wears bandages all along her leg. She also goes barefoot. Her hairstyle has changed, as well. She cut her hair to chin length and kept her bangs a bit long. This is the only time you see her without her Tanaka Warrior's Katana. After she recovers and returns to her Genin team, Hayate wears a black short sleeved shirt with fasteners all along the front and her clan symbol on the left chest. There, once again, is a red obi around her waist. She wears grey shorts and her black ninja sandals. Since the battle left her with horrid scars along her leg, she still wears the bandages on her right leg. She wears her now white forehead protector on her right leg. She also wears black fingerless gloves and black elbow protectors. The Tanaka Warrior's Katana is now strapped to her back. In the epilogue, hayate wears the standard Jonin attire as a teacher at the Academy. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Part I Hayate was a Chunin at age 17 in part 1. She is rarely seen. Some time in between Part 1 and Part 2 she became Jonin. Part II In part two, she reappears during the Shinobi War. After said war, she finds it ridiculous that so many people are fawning over Naruto. She ends up hosting a team, Team Hayate, that was comprised of Rika Himura, Yoshito Yamauchi, and Kaede Suzuki. During the test to see if they would pass or fail, she was incredibly impressed by the skills of these Genin that she passed them without a doubt in her mind. Epilogue Hayate rarely appears in the epilogue; she is often shown teaching classes at the Academy. She did get married to Takeo but never had a child because she was too busy as a Shinobi. Trivia * Her favorite food is shrimp potstickers. * She changed her forehead protector color to wite to honor her parents, both of whose protectors were white as Chunin. * The only person she has ever fallen in love with has been Takeo. * Her favorite Ninjutsu to use is Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT